puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armstrong Island (Emerald)
Armstrong Island is a large island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . Natural resources Buildings ;Apothecary :Westside Concoctions (bazaar) :The Colourful Van (upgraded) :Funky Cold Medina (upgraded) :Get Rich or Dye Tryin (upgraded) :King of Paint (upgraded)'' ;Attraction : : ;Bank :Hood Rich (upgraded) ;Commodities market :Biz Market (upgraded) ;Distillery :A Groggy Grog World (bazaar) :Alcohol and Booty Calls (upgraded) :By All Rum Necessary (upgraded) :Can't Stop, Rum Shop (upgraded) :Snoop Grog (upgraded) :Pimp Juice (upgraded) :Rum and Juice (upgraded) :Rum DMC (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Where's the Deed At (upgraded) ;Furnisher :Check Your Shelf (bazaar) :Funky Frames (upgraded) :Just a Little More Bed (upgraded) ;House ;Inn :Doug E Refreshments (upgraded) ;Iron monger :Cock The Hammer (bazaar) : (upgraded) :Biggie Smalls' Balls (upgraded) :C-Ballin' (upgraded) :Drop It Like It's Hot (upgraded) :Five Poppin Six Droppin (upgraded) :Follow the Lead (upgraded) :Hammertime (upgraded) :Lick a Shot (upgraded) :Liquid Swords (upgraded) :Rock The Balls (upgraded) :Sucker CBs (upgraded) :We Be Clubbin' (upgraded) ;Palace :Fight The Power ;Shipyard :As Masty As They Wanna Be (bazaar) :Battleships (upgraded) :Beastie Brigs (upgraded) :Blackjack Betty (upgraded) :Bow Dhown (upgraded) :Candy Shop (upgraded) :Dunk the Junk (upgraded) :Eazy Dhows it (upgraded) :Freight Outta Compton (upgraded) :Hit The Deck (upgraded) :I Like Big Boats (upgraded) :Longboats from the Van (upgraded) :Notorious B R I G (upgraded) :Sloop Dogg (upgraded) ;Tailor :Britches and Hose (bazaar) :Absolutely Fabulous (upgraded) :Big Bad Dog Threads (upgraded) :Don't Hate The Tailor (upgraded) :A Stitch is a Stitch (upgraded) :West Side Stitch (upgraded) ;Weavery :Weave Against the World (bazaar) :Bust A Weave (upgraded) :It Ain't Easy Being Weavy (upgraded) :Loom Somethin' (upgraded) :Weavy-Duz-It (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings :Black N Yellow (upgraded tailor) :BRIG the Noise (upgraded shipyard) :Eight Ball Rollin' (upgraded distillery) : :Let Me Ride (upgraded shipyard) :A Little More Bed (upgraded furnisher) : :Mad Props (furnisher) : Government Armstrong is currently controlled by Illusion. History Armstrong Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. On a cubanite spawn to the north, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Gloraelin" This island is named for Louis Armstrong. Blockades In September 2008, Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of its opening for colonization. , 2008-09-20: Coerced Coexistence successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a three-round sinking blockade to colonize the island. , 2008-11-16: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade occurred at midnight, game time. , 2008-11-22: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. It was argued bitterly that Beyond the veil was attacking Armstrong for personal reasons. , 2008-11-30: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade was scheduled to occur at midnight, game time. , 2008-12-07: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-12-13: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. This blockade marked the fifth weekend in a row Beyond the veil had attempted to take over Armstrong. , 2008-12-20: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Armstrong from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. While not specifically against the rules, various forum members argued that any more attacks by Beyond the veil would be going against the "spirit of the game" as the last few blockades were not well contended by Beyond the veil. http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=118157&offset=0#1737552 , 2010-02-20: Illusion successfully defeated the flag Happy Ending in a 3 round non-sinking blockade to take control of Armstrong. , 2010-08-07: The Enlightened took over Armstrong in a 5 round sinking blockade. The Enlightened won in 3 rounds because Seas the Day did not contend. , 2010-08-14: Rebel Rousers took Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-09-23: Bad Company took Armstrong in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-10-07: Rebel Rousers took Armstrong in a 3 round non-sinking blockade. Bad Company did not defend. , 2010-11-14: Knockout took Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers dropped out after round 2. , 2011-03-05: The Enlightened took over Armstrong in a 3 round sinking blockade. Knockout did not contend. , 2010-03-12:-Tenacity- took Armstrong in a 3 round Brigand King blockade